Diamante en Bruto
by KevinBlu
Summary: (Adaptación al español del Fic Diamond in the Rough, escrito por AbsoluteAnonymous) Después de la Gala, Applejack bebe demasiado, y Rarity se compromete a escoltarla de regreso a su casa, pero entonces, para gran vergüenza de Rarity, Applejack decide que es el momento perfecto para hacer frente al unicornio y confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**IMPORTANTE: Yo NO SOY el autor de este fic. Esta obra fue originalmente escrita en ingles por AbsoluteAnonymous (www. fanfiction u/1838908/)** **Yo solamente traduje y adapte la obra al español.**

**Algunas palabras o frases podrían haber sido cambiadas o agregadas, con el objetivo de hacer la obra mas fácil de leer en español, ya que algunas frases o palabras en ingles no tienen una traducción en español**

**IMPORTANT: I AM NOT the author of this fic. This was originaly written in English by ****AbsoluteAnonymous (www. fanfiction u/1838908/) I only translated it and adapted it to Spanish.**

**Some words of phrases chould have been changed or added, in order to make the story easier to read in Spanish.**

* * *

**Algunos errores, que por alguna razón no vi cuando revise esto, fueron corregidos. ****Si todavía queda alguno, avisen por favor.**

**Desde ya, gracias por leer.**

* * *

La bebida era una especie de glacé con ponche bien helado, y su sabor era como una especie de mezcla entre cítricos y otros tonos frutales. Era completamente contrario a cualquier otra bebida que Applejack había probado antes, y era deliciosa. Aunque el primer sorbo siempre le quemaba la garganta, ella descubrió que un segundo sorbo de la fría bebida siempre aliviaba esa sensación; y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había tomado toda la copa y ordenado otra y otra.

Después de dejar la Gala, las seis ponies habían pasado un rato en lo de Pony Joe a pedido de Spike. Después de todo, el solo quería pasar algo de tiempo todos juntos en su ciudad natal, y ellas no podían negarle eso. Él era solo un niño. Pero la noche avanzo y eventualmente Celestia tuvo que retirarse, y Twilight decidió que era hora de que Spike fuera a la cama también. Una vez librados del menor de edad, las muchachas decidieron ir a un lugar para ponies un poco más maduros.

Una vez de vuelta en Ponyville, y todavía vistiendo sus finos vestidos de gala, las seis encontraron un tranquilo y pequeño pub donde pasar la noche. De alguna manera, la atmosfera del lugar era mucho más acogedora que la del gran salón que habían abandonado horas atrás. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, pequeños grupos de amigos se sentaban alrededor de mesas circulares, hablando y riendo, comiendo y bebiendo. Ellas escogieron un lugar más privado, alejado de los otros clientes, una mesa en la esquina del pub.

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash libraban una competencia de quien de ellas podía comer más bandejas de nachos. Aparentemente, ellas ya habían superado los desastrosos eventos de esa noche. Fluttershy se veía literalmente demacrada, con la mirada perdida y sin tocar su comida, su boca de vez en cuando se abria pero sin pronunciar nada. Las demás habían acordado en silencio no preguntarle cómo se encontraba, recordando la expresión de su rostro cuando había cargado contra la puerta del salón. Twilight, por otra parte, parecía bastante satisfecha con la forma en que la noche había terminado. Estaba sentada primorosamente erguida, con los ojos cerrados en concentración, como si estuviera componiendo mentalmente otra carta a su mentora. Rarity, por su parte, se había arrancado la tiara del cabello. Estaba de muy mal humor a cause de los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Cuando ordenaron su comida y bebidas, ella pedio algo con un nombre largo, exótico, una de sus lujosas y sofisticadas bebidas de ciudad. Y en un impulso, Applejack ordeno lo mismo. Cuando llegaron las bebidas, Rarity la miró extrañada, pero Applejack no le hizo caso, optando en su lugar por centrarse en su copa y en averiguar cómo se suponía que un pony de tierra pudiera tomar dicha copa y beber su contenido.

Y ahora, después de sentir que horas habían pasado, allí estaba ella, ordenando otra ronda, tomando otra copa de lo que sea que estuviese tomando

"Applejack, tal vez deberías beber esto con un poco mas de… moderación?" Rarity le sugirió en voz baja, mientras la miraba de reojo.

Al principio, Applejack no pudo contestarle. Una fría quemazón adormeció su boca y garganta. Sus pezuñas sobre la mesa de pronto parecían estar mucho mas dejos de su cuerpo, y la voz de Rarity se sentía extrañamente distante. Intento pensar algo inteligente para decir, pero sus pensamientos solo se enmarañaron aun mas.

"Nah, estoy bien…" Finalmente dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo "Fresca como un dura...*hip*!"

"Tan impropio de una dama…" Rarity suspiro, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida "Debo hacerte saber que embriagarse en publico es un signo claro de falta de control, y una manera segura de arruinar tu vida social"

"Reconozco que… no me importa un carajo nada de eso…"

"Hmph!"

Twilight había sacado una libreta y una pluma de algún lado y había comenzó a tomar notas sobre algo. Nadie se molesto en preguntarle por que lo estaba haciendo o por qué tenía implementos de escritura con ella en primer lugar. Además, ella estaba demasiado inmersa en su tarea, asi que probablemente no les hubiese contestado. En algún punto de la noche, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se habían levantado de la mesa, pero nadie se había molestado en preguntar adonde se habían ido. Una Fluttershy totalmente amargada azotaba vaso tras vaso contra la mesa luego de vaciarlos como una vieja y amargada alcohólica. Su mirada vidriosa parecía querer fulminar la mesa.

"Bueno, esta noche si que se ve como un fracaso para mi…" Applejack finalmente dijo, las palabras parecían arrastrarse fuera de su boca. El salón pareció sacudirse cuando ella se levanto, o al menos, eso fue lo que sintió "Supongo que tendría que regresar a casa. Los vere luego, socios…"

"¡Applejack, no puedes estar hablando _en serio!_" Rarity interrumpió "A duras penas puedes mantenerte de pie ¿Cómo planeas llegar desde aquí hasta Sweet Apple Acres por tu propia cuenta?"

"¿Ca… caminando?" Las palabras eran cada vez más difíciles de pronunciar, y la habitación casi parecía que daba vueltas. Applejack dio un paso adelante, pero perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer casi en cámara lenta hacia adelante. Antes de que su rostro conociera el suelo, una mágica aura de unicornio detuvo su caída y la ayudo a ponerse derecha.

"Applejack, como tu buena amiga, me es imposible permitir que deambules en el exterior en tu condición actual. Así que yo te escoltare devuelta a tu casa" Rarity dijo firmemente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba al lado de Applejack "Twilight, Fluttershy, les deseo una buena noche. Nos encontraremos mañana, espero"

Fluttershy gruño una respuesta incomprensible antes de vaciar otro baso de bebida en su boca, mientras que Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Oye!" Applejack dijo de repente "Donde… donde están… las otras dos? El… el… aw, rayos, ¿Que…? ¿Qué le pasa a mi boca?... no…"

"Ven ahora, nos vamos…" Rarity la interrumpió, prácticamente arrastrando con ella a Applejack "Antes de que te dejes peor de lo que ya lo has hecho"

Una vez fuera, el aire fresco de la noche golpeó a Applejack como una cachetada en la cara, haciéndola tambalear hacia delante, sintiéndose aturdida. El aire era fresco y limpio, el cielo estaba despejado, sin ni una sola nube para enmascarar la preciosa luna plateada que adornaba la noche, acompañada con un sinnúmero de brillantes estrellas.

"¡Mira eso!" Repentinamente la pony naranja grito, alzando su mirada hacia el cielo "¡Es como el vestido de Twi! Todo… todo… chispeante… ¡Oye! Je je… es como.. ¡Es como Twilight _Sparkle! _¡Su nombre! Sparkle significa chispa… ¡Ahora lo entiendo!"

"Applejack, me estas avergonzando" Rarity dijo secamente.

Applejack giro su cabeza y parpadeo ante un par de dilatados ojos azules, cuya expresión era cualquier cosa menos feliz. Soltó un pequeño *hip* y en su mente sufrió una profunda epifanía, la cual fue anunciada de inmediato.

"Estoy ebria…"

Rarity solo suspiró y comenzó a empujar a Applejack de nuevo con su magia "Me doy cuenta…" Murmuró en voz baja.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres estaba muy en las afueras del pueblo, lo que significaba que sería una larga y ardua caminata al lado de la emborrachada Applejack, quien ponía a prueba la paciencia de Rarity cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba.

Applejack _de por si ya era_ frustrantemente indiferente a lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Incluso sobria, era demasiado abierta con lo que hacía, sin importarle si alguien pudiera escucharla. Esto era todo lo contrario a Rarity, quien pasaba casi cada segundo de vigilia tratando de dar la mejor impresión posible.

Applejack borracha, era mucho, mucho peor. Normalmente, ella no parecía especialmente preocupada por lo que hacía, pero en ese momento parecía que estaba activamente tratando de llamar tanta atención hacia ella como sea posible. Rarity, al menos sabía cómo regular su propio consumo de alcohol, aunque la verdad es que ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza debido a las bebidas consumidas.

Ella iba escuchando a medias lo que Applejack divagaba, tratando de ignorar la forma en la que se había prácticamente colgado de su cuello, abrazándola con un casco. O la forma en que inexplicablemente Applejack constantemente se frotaba afectuosamente contra ella.

"Así que..." Applejack dijo, deteniéndose de repente y quedando fija en su lugar

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Rarity preguntó irritada. Aunque Applejack se había detenido, ella siguió caminando, esperando que ella la siguiera. "Vamos, puedo ver tu granero pasando la colina"

"¡Nah-nah! De ninguna manera. No daré un paso más hasta que me digas algo"

"¡Oh, por...! ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ese tal príncipe del… no se... ¿Ustedes... bailaron juntos?"

La pregunta surgió completamente de la nada. Applejack estaba a varios pasos detrás de ella. Solitaria en el camino, bañada por la luz de la luna, con una expresión estoica en su cara mientras se balanceaba ligeramente tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Parecía tan ridículamente seria, y a pesar del espeso hedor a alcohol que la rodeaba, Rarity sintió muchas ganas de reír. Y así lo hizo, aunque en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a Applejack "Oh, vamos, Applejack ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

"¿El te beso?"

Rarity se freno. Applejack siguió mirándola con la misma seriedad.

"Applejack, yo creo…"

"Ya te lo dije. Hasta que no me respondas, no doy ni un paso más"

Los dos quedaron quietos, frente a frente en el polvoriento camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres, ambas ahora bañadas por la suave luz de la posesión de Luna.

"No..." Rarity finalmente respondió. "No, no lo hicimos. Él era el príncipe menos encantador que he conocido. Muy poco caballeroso. ¿No te acuerdas cuando nos detuvimos en tu stand? Él ni siquiera se _ofreció _a pagar".

Applejack paradero "Oh, si… había olvidado eso"

"Por cierto, fue muy noble de tu parte el regalarnos esas frituras. Y no, no bailamos _ni _nos besamos. Y estaría totalmente encantada si nunca jamás volviera a ver a ese personaje. Ahora, ¿Serias tan amable de acompañarme? Puedo ver tu casa desde aquí, así que…"

"¿Aunque sea bailaste con alguien?"

La expresión cómicamente seria Applejack fue reemplazada con una de la más profunda preocupación, y de nuevo, Rarity no sabía cómo responder.

"Bueno... supongo que no"

"Que mal… yo sé que realmente querías… bailar con tu príncipe y eso"

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el próximo año. Ahora, si pudiéramos conti…"

"No tienes que esperar"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Yo bailare contigo"

La noche cayo completamente en el silencio, salvo por el murmullo suave de las hojas en el viento de la noche apacible y el canto ocasional de un grillo.

"Applejack", dijo Rarity cuidadosamente. Ella sabía que tenía que ser delicada, aunque nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta. "Es una oferta muy amable, pero creo que estoy bien para esta noche ¿Por qué no lo sólo…?"

"¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?" Applejack interrumpió una vez más.

Al parecer, Rarity no iba a poder terminar ninguna oración esa noche.

"Se que no soy uno de esos guapos sementales… o una sofisticada pony de ciudad ni siquiera, solo un simple peón de campo, pero… pero…"

Applejack continuó con seriedad, incluso cuando su lengua se trababa con sus propias palabras.

Su expresión era tan inocente, que Rarity sintió que su corazón casi se detuvo, hasta que de repente Applejack frunció el ceño, dio una patada al suelo y gritó "¡Ay, olvídalo! No recuerdo lo que iba a decir"

"Applejack, tal vez deberías solo ir a casa y dormir un poco. Probablemente tendrás una terrible resaca mañana, y será mejor que duermas todo lo que puedas"

"No estoy _tan_ borracha…"

"Bueno, obviamente tampoco estas _tan_ sobria"

Otro silencio cayó sobre ellos dos. Esta vez, sin embargo, Rarity podía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Applejack.

"¿Así que crees que yo no siento lo que digo? Tu si que sabes hacer sentir a una pony como basura, Rare"

"Applejack, yo no quise… no estoy tratando de ser ruda. Es solo que es muy tarde y bebiste demasiado. No quiero que digas cosas que después lamentaras"

"Yo soy el Elemento de la Honestidad, Rare, solo en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Yo _nunca_ digo _nada _que no sea cien por ciento verdad"

_Imagínense lo escandaloso que sería si alguien estuviese escuchando esto_, Rarity pensó brevemente. Y de repente se sintió avergonzada, herida por la culpa. Applejack, borracha o no, no le importaba si alguien oía lo que estaba diciendo o no, así que ¿Por qué a ella le debería importar?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Rarity ni siquiera notó cuando Applejack se acerco a ella hasta que la sintió apoyarse de lado en ella.

Se sintió cálida. Para sorpresa de los Rarity, Applejack parecía encajar perfectamente en ella, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen ambos moldeados con el propósito expreso de apoyarse uno contra el otro.

Su memoria se disparo a la fiesta de pijamas en la casa de Twilight durante la tormenta. Contar historias de fantasmas y aferrarse la una a la otra por el temor. Aún así, en medio las discusiones y en el calor del momento, Rarity sin querer se encontró pensando que sostener a Applejack en sus cascos y ser sostenida por los de ella se sentía extrañamente... bien.

"Sé que piensas que esto no es mas que habladurías de borrachos" Las palabras de Applejack entraron suavemente al oído de Rarity "Pero me gustas mucho, Rare. No me importa si crees que mañana no recordare nada de esto, porque yo se que lo hare"

El corazón de la unicornio cada vez latía con más intensidad.

* * *

Cuando recién conoció a Applejack, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: _Podría ser bonita._

Applejack, a pesar de toda su rudeza, tenia el potencial de ser una dama si lo quisiera. Su cara era simple y bonita, ojos grandes y alegres con un perfecto tono de verde, justo como el de los huertos en el verano. Su cuerpo era de contextura fuerte, pero a la vez delicada y flexible. Si tan solo fuera un poco más limpia, y quizás si se arreglara esa sedosa y dorada cabellera, ella podría fácilmente hacerse pasar por una de esas finas damas de Manehattan. Y sin embargo ella escogía no hacerlo, por el simple motivo de que ella no tenía interés alguno en hacerse pasar por algo que no era. Ella era como un diamante en bruto, lleno de asperezas; si se puliera, tendría un brillo deslumbrador. Pero ella parecía no tener deseos de _librarse_ de esas asperezas.

A Rarity, esto le causaba un sinfín de frustración, simplemente porque ella anhelaba la belleza y velaba por la perfección en todas las cosas que hacía y no podía entender por qué alguien no haría lo mismo. Siempre trato de convencer a Applejack para que se vistiese un poco, o tal vez se peinara su cabello amarillo, o tal vez sólo una mínima aplicación de maquillaje para resaltar su ya presente belleza, pero Applejack siempre rechazaba todas sus sugerencias. Después de todo, Applejack solo quería ser ella misma. Así que ¿Por qué tratar de disfrazar a la pony campirana de algo que no era?

Con el paso del tiempo, Rarity aprendió a aceptar la actitud de Applejack, incluso si la frustraba, y finalmente comenzó a apreciar la manera en la que ella conseguía brillar, sin necesidad de la pulida que Rarity había imaginado para ella.

Applejack era una amiga, una muy, muy querida a amiga. Una exasperante amiga, con la cual discutía constantemente, pero una amiga a pesar de todo… y ahora estaba borracha. Llevarla hasta su casa a salvo era su responsabilidad, porque eso es lo que los buenos amigos hacen. Estaría muy mal si ella tomara ventaja de Applejack en este momento, cuando Applejack estaba en tal vulnerable estado.

Su cabeza reconoció lo incorrecto que eso seria, si; pero su corazón tenía otra opinión.

Las bebidas en su cuerpo la llenaron de valor y desvanecieron cualquier duda o pretexto que pudiera tener, y de repente sus cuerpos estaban apretados el uno con el otro, y ella estaba saboreando a Applejack. Una maravillosa mezcla de canela con manzanas y calor. Tal y como Rarity siempre había imaginado que sabría desde la fiesta de pijamas, desde que se habían abrazado por primera vez y compartido una cama y Rarity había empezado a experimentar fantasías con su anaranjada amiga.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambas respiraban con dificultad. Applejack sonreía de oreja a oreja, luciendo satisfecha. En cambio, Rarity se encontraba en shock debido a sus propias acciones.

_No puedo creer que acabo de…_

"Estoy lista para ir a casa ahora…" Applejack le susurro al oído. Rarity podía literalmente sentir como Applejack sonreía mientras hablaba, y también su cálido aliento rozando contra su cuello "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Rarity rápidamente dio un paso atrás, haciendo que Applejack perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenia y casi callera al suelo. Afortunadamente, Rarity la atrapo con su magia.

"¿Pero qué demo…?" Dijo enojada "¿Por qué hiciste _eso_?"

"No hare eso que quieres contigo ahora, porque tú no tienes completo control sobre tus acciones y cometer tal acto sería muy incorrecto de mi parte" Rarity explico, con aires de orgullo, intentando alizar con sus cascos su ahora muy arrugado vestido "Pero…" Continuo, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir "Si… si todavía sientes lo mismo por mi mañana… demostrando que lo que dijiste hoy _no _eran simples habladurías de borrachos… entonces… tal vez… podemos tratar… podemos de tratar de ser… _algo_…_ las dos_"

Le tomo unos momentos el procesar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa de Applejack regreso.

"Supongo que te veré mañana entonces, Rare"

"Tal vez. Solo si no has _olvidado completamente_ todo esto para entonces"

"No lo hare"

"Lo dudo, pero veremos. Hasta entonces, ¿Podemos por favor terminar nuestro viaje a Sweet Apple Acres? Con lo que tardamos, podríamos haber llegado hace años"

Caminaron juntas en silencio durante un rato, golpeando sus cascos en la tierra suavemente al trotar. Rarity se mantuvo con tanta dignidad como le fue posible, mientras que su corazón seguía frenetico debido a beso. Applejack se comportaba considerablemente más dócil, sonriendo tontamente para sí misma y riéndose de un modo tímido, aunque todavía tambaleándose.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de la granja, Applejack se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar, pero a último momento se volteo hacia Rarity.

"¿Me acompañas adentro?" Pregunto con lo que presumiblemente era su mejor imitación de una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Applejack, en serio?" Rarity la regaño "Creí haberte dicho que…"

"No insinuó que quiero… no tenemos… no tenemos que _hacer_ nada. Solamente no quiero estar sola, y probablemente todos los demás ya estén dormidos"

Rarity miró hacia otro lado, deslizando su pezuña por su vestido. Por muy hermoso que fuese, ya estaba empezando a irritarla. Se le hacía demasiado difícil caminar, o moverse en general con él puesto. No sería del todo malo si dicho vestido fuese arrancado de su cuerpo por algún motivo.

"Supongo que, si es eso, está bien entonces…" Finalmente respondió, aun sin mirar a los ojos de Applejack.

Con otra gran sonrisa, Applejack abrió la puerta para Rarity, aun sabiendo que ella podía simplemente abrirla con su magia. Con su cabeza, le hizo señas, invitándola a entrar, mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

_Que elegante,_ Rarity pensó, y mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, atravesó el portal de la casa. Applejack la siguió de inmediato, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Applejack se despertó sintiéndose terrible, en cuerpo y espíritu. La boca le sabía extraña, seca y con saliva espesa de alguna manera, y la cabeza le latía con fuerza, como si alguien la golpeara desde dentro con un martillo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, incluso los ojos. La sola acción de sentarse fue una lucha tremenda.

Las luces eran demasiado brillantes, y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando abrió los ojos, consiguiendo que su dolor de cabeza empeorara.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, se dio cuenta que un unicornio blanco muy familiar estaba acurrucado en el sofá junto a ella, profundamente dormido.

_¿Pero qué…?_


End file.
